


swear this one you'll save

by larrys27tattoos



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 3: City of Glass, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, just a sweet lil oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrys27tattoos/pseuds/larrys27tattoos
Summary: a lil oneshot about the accords hall kiss from COG.title from 'secret' by the pierces





	swear this one you'll save

_“Someone who, incidentally, will never love you the way I do.”_

_“You love me?”_

_“You stupid Nephilim,” Magnus said patiently. “Why do you think I do all this?”_

Magnus was standing apart from the crowd of Shadowhunters, all dressed in black and buzzing quietly with the anticipation of battle. He watched as Shadowhunters cautiously- and, for more than a few, haughtily- approached Downworlders for partnerships. Maryse Lightwood was extending her arm to a regal green-skinned faerie; Patrick Penhallow was drawing the rune on the arm of an immense lycanthrope.

It certainly was progress, he thought. And all due to the little redheaded scrap he’d once worked to keep from this world.

Magnus shook his head. Every time he thought he finally had this life figured out, something else came along that surprised him again.

“Magnus!”

He turned to see Alec, striding towards him in his black gear, bow strapped across his back.

His eyebrows went up nearly to his hairline as he took Alec in, eyes glancing back to where his family stood, barely pretending not to stare.

“Alexander,” he said slowly.

Alec stepped closer. “Will you be my partner?” he asked in a rush. “For the battle. Will you fight with me?”

Magnus suddenly remembered Alec, newly off his crutches after the battle with Abbadon, leaning forward in his living room to ask him out. The words had tumbled out of him in the same way, as if Alec was unable to keep them in.

So much had changed since then, he thought.

Memories flashed in his head- Alec eagerly pressing him against the creaky banister in his apartment building after their first date; the way Alec had looked at him after they’d kissed under Taki’s sparking upside-down sign, like Magnus held the sun in his hands; Alec’s gentle, surprised smile when Magnus made him breakfast, even with burnt toast; Alec twisted up in his sheets, green-and-gold diamonds from Magnus’ stained glass window dancing on his skin, his face soft and peaceful in a way it almost never was when he was awake.

He looked at Alec now, eyes wide and bright blue against his black gear, apprehension drawing lines on his forehead, and nodded once, his throat tight.

Alec exhaled, then smiled, one corner of his mouth lifting up. “Okay,” he said, sliding out his stele. “Give me your hand.”

Magnus extended his arm, pushing up his sleeve and placing his hand in Alec’s, who set the tip of the stele against Magnus’ smooth brown skin. “This is probably going to hurt a bit,” he warned, eyes serious, and Magnus felt something warm break in his chest.

He’d been alive seven hundred years, served as the most powerful warlock in the Tri-State area for the last two hundred, had defeated countless enemies, withstood thousands of injuries, many from Shadowhunters themselves, but here Alec was, earnestly concerned about the sting of his stele on Magnus’ skin.

Alec pressed and started to draw the lines of the rune, his head bent over Magnus’ arm, black hair falling into his face.

Magnus stood still, watching him, feeling the stele move over his skin. “Alexander,” he said.

“Hmm?”

“Not that I’m not immensely flattered that you’d want to feel the thrill of my magic, but are you sure- your family-” Magnus winced internally as he said it, refusing to look over at the Lightwoods, but he knew what the stakes were for Alec here, knew what he stood to lose.

Alec’s shoulders stiffened and he pressed the stele a little too hard, making Magnus hiss through his teeth.

“I-sorry, sorry-” Alec stopped speaking as he finished the rune, focusing on keeping his hands steady, then met Magnus’ gaze squarely as he tucked the stele back into his belt, taking a deep breath.

“There’s a good chance I’ll die today,” he said bluntly. “A very good chance. And I don’t want my life to have been a lie to everyone I know. I don’t want… I don’t want to die and not have you. Or not have you- and my family- know how I feel about you.”

Magnus stared, slightly stunned, as Alec stepped in and leaned up, kissing Magnus softly, his touch familiar and shocking all at once. 

Alec pressed closer, insistent, and swept his tongue across Magnus’ mouth and parted his lips as his hand moved to cradle the base of Magnus’ head, long fingers tangling in his hair.

Magnus stood frozen for a moment before his body moved from memory and he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, just above his weapons belt, pressing into the small of his back.

Alec breathed out, once, and pressed his body against Magnus’ like he always did, muscles straining, kissing him with everything he had.

The room faded away, Magnus’ knowledge of everything else in the universe narrowing down to this tiny moment and Alec in his arms.

Then Alec pulled away slowly, palms warm against Magnus’ cheeks as he brushed a thumb over his cheekbone. “I love you, too,” Alec said with devastating simplicity.

Magnus felt his heart stutter, then he pulled Alec back to him, kissing him like he knew nothing else.


End file.
